Sarah Beware
by Celtic
Summary: Sarah is scared out of her mind, is it a prank or is it real?


The song Thriller is property of Michael Jackson, all newsies belong to Disney  
  
The newsies sat around Tibby's, the usual jokes and teasing going on. Everyone was happy the headline was such a good seller, they all finished selling by noon and were able to eat lunch together.  
  
"I'm tellin' you'se guys, Les has dat face dat nobody can resist." said Jack, nudging the young newsboy.  
  
"And you have that face that I can't resist." said Sarah to Jack. She met up with Jack and he invited her to join him and the newsies at the diner.  
  
Off to the side sat four newsies who rolled their eyes at what Sarah said, then gave a disgusted look at the sound of her laugh.  
  
"I never understood what Cowboy sees in her." said Pie Eater, trying hard not to look at what annoyed him.  
  
"If only der was a way ta get at her without Jack knowin' it was us." said Specs, picking at what was left of his sandwich.  
  
An evil smile started to appear on Dutchy's face as his eyes lit up. An idea was forming in his mind, the three newsboys knew that look all too well.  
  
"You'se guys wanna have a little fun tonight?" he asked, the smile growing more evil.  
  
Bumlets leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Y'know we're in, now what's da plan?"  
  
Dutchy looked over at Jack and Sarah then said, "Not heah, let's go to the lodgin' house."  
  
The four newsies stood together and left the diner, three of them eager to hear Dutchy's plan.  
  
~  
  
It was evening time and the newsies sat around the lodging house, several card games going on. The most intense game was the one between Jack and Racetrack since it was not so obvious who was going to win.  
  
Sarah sat next to Jack, her actions showing how uninterested she was in the game. It was obvious that Jack wasn't going to spend any more time with her so she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'm going home, it's getting late."  
  
Keeping his eyes on the cards in his hand, Jack said, "Need me ta take ya home?"  
  
Pie Eater stood suddenly and walked up to Sarah. "I'll take her home Cowboy, it'd be terrible fer you'se ta leave the game now."  
  
Sarah and Pie Eater left the lodging house, stepping into the darkness. They walked to streets in silence, the newsboy trying hard not to laugh at what he knew was coming.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass in an alley then loud moaning. Sarah grabbed onto Pie Eater for some kind of protection, visibly scared.  
  
"Let's hurry Pie." she said, pulling him away from the sounds as they got louder.  
  
Pie Eater hated to be called that, especially by her. He passed the alley where he and Bumlets would play ball when they were younger, and said, "Don't worry, I'll keep ya safe."  
  
At his words a tall figure slowly emerged from the alley. The face was masked by dirt, though the eyes were seen clearly by the lit cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"How 'bout I take dat girl off yer hands?" the figure asked, adjusting his dirty and torn shirt.  
  
Sarah's grip tightened on Pie Eater as he stared at the figure. He found it amusing that she didn't recognize Dutchy. Pulling her away he said, "C'mon, let's cut through Central Park."  
  
~  
  
Dutchy rushed to Central Park to meet up with Specs and Bumlets. He was pleased with how the plan was going so far, though he felt bad about hooking Pie Eater with Sarah.  
  
"Hey Dutch, over heah." whispered Bumlets.  
  
Dutchy dodged behind a bush where Specs and Bumlets were putting the finishing touches on their outfits.  
  
"So how's it goin' so far?" asked Specs as he helped Dutchy change.  
  
"She's terrified out of her mind." answered Dutchy.  
  
"I didn't get ta see her reaction after leavin' dat alley." said Bumlets as he finished putting black face paint around his eyes.  
  
"Da best part is we're just gettin' started." commented Dutchy as the moon started to pour its light onto the city of New York.  
  
Once they had their appearance finished, ripped and torn clothing with dirt and coal rubbed into the material, as well as dirt rubbed on their faces as well as black face paint around their eyes, the trio found spots around Central Park.  
  
As they found their places, Pie Eater came into view with Sarah clinging to him.  
  
"You'se can let go, I'm sure nobody's gonna jump us with dis moonlight."  
  
She started to let go when she looked over her shoulder and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
+  
  
It's close to midnight and there's something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed  
  
+  
  
From behind a tree came Bumlets, he added a little to his attire, he put twigs in his hair to help mess it up.  
  
He walked like a hunchback and reached his arms in front of him. His eyes were wide so the whites of his eyes were clearly seen, causing him to look almost ghoulish.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. The only other thing she could think to do was hold onto Pie Eater for dear life. She was wishing she had stayed at the lodging house with Jack as the deadly figure came towards them.  
  
"Pie do something." she said once she found her voice.  
  
"What exactly can I do? Its already dead."  
  
Bumlets made a mental note to get back at Pie Eater for referring to him as "it". He curled his fingers just slightly and began to moan, making sure not to moan the same way he did in the alley.  
  
Pie Eater suddenly pushed Sarah aside and said, "Go on, I'll fight dis thing off."  
  
She watched as Pie Eater lunged at the figure then ran in the opposite direction, fearing for her life.  
  
+  
  
'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's Thriller, Thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, Thriller tonight  
  
+  
  
"Ok she's gone, you'se can get off me now." said Bumlets.  
  
Pie Eater stood then helped his friend up off the ground.  
  
"It's so good ta be rid of her." he said as he walked with Bumlets.  
  
"Yeah well, we gotta get ya ready." said Bumlets, taking Pie Eater to where they hid their things.  
  
As Pie Eater got ready, Bumlets smiled and said, "Let's hope Specs an' Dutch has as much success as we have had."  
  
~  
  
Sarah ran through Central Park, she couldn't think straight enough to find her way out of the park. Her mind kept going back to the figure Pie Eater went after.  
  
She stopped to catch her breath, gulping air as if it were going out of style. She leaned against a tree and tried to calm her heartbeat, only to have it quicken when a hand fell on her shoulder.  
  
Turning slowly she found herself looking into the eyes of another deadly creature. She pulled away from him and quickly walked away, not wanting to show fear. Even as she walked she could hear the creature following her.  
  
Specs was enjoying watching Sarah trying to act brave, but it was obvious she was scared to death.  
  
He quickened his deadly walk just a little and grabbed her arm, causing her to gasp. He groaned and rolled his eyes back into his head, and caused Sarah to scream before pulling away and running away from him.  
  
+  
  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind You're out of time  
  
+  
  
Dutchy could hear Sarah coming, it was his turn to give her a good scare, again.  
  
Sarah ran until she tripped on a rock and fell. She started to get up when she saw a pair of legs in front of her, knowing what she would see when she looked up.  
  
"Does this nightmare ever end?" she cried as she backed away from Dutchy by crawling on the ground.  
  
He followed her slowly while leaning forward as if he were going to grab her. Sarah finally stood to her feet and ran towards the end of Central Park where a few abandoned houses stood.  
  
Dutchy stood upright and laughed as he watched her run. He was pleased with how well his plan was going, in fact it was going better than he imagined.  
  
"Hey Dutch, we gotta hurry if we're gonna meet up with her in one of those houses." said Specs as he, Bumlets, and Pie Eater caught up with the blonde newsie.  
  
Together they ran towards the abandoned house to continue scaring Sarah. A passing drunk watched as the four "ghouls" ran past him.  
  
"That's the last time I drink four shots of whiskey." he mumbled as he stumbled home.  
  
+  
  
'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes You know it's Thriller, Thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer Thriller tonight  
  
+  
  
Sarah ran up the crumbling steps of one of the houses and turned to see if she was finally rid of the walking dead.  
  
It looked as though she was finally safe, so she sat down on the steps and tried to calm down. She wondered what happened to Pie Eater, if he was able to get away safely or if he was lying dead somewhere in Central Park. There was also the dread that nobody would believe her if she told them what was happening to her.  
  
The sound of twigs snapping made her jump to her feet and back up against the decaying door. She knew the living dead had found her, but where were they? She began looking around the house, wanting to know if they were there. When she couldn't find anything, Sarah decided it would be safer inside the house.  
  
Once inside she gasped, right in front of her were four of the deadly creatures.  
  
+  
  
Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time (They're open wide) This is the end of your life  
  
+  
  
Sarah looked around frantically and found some rocks on the floor, she picked one up and threw it at the four figures.  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed as she ran past them and up the stairs.  
  
"How stupid can she be?" asked Specs, "She could've went out the door."  
  
Dutchy shrugged. "Who cares? It just lets us play dis out longer."  
  
They slowly walked up the stairs, moaning and groaning. When they got to the top of the stairs Sarah was standing at the edge of the hallway.  
  
She screamed and ran to the nearest door, quickly entering the room and closing the door behind her. As she heard the footsteps getting closer she screamed and kept telling the creatures to leave her alone, falling into a couch that was in the room.  
  
The door started to creak open and Sarah shut her eyes in fear. When a hand grabbed her she screamed until she heard Jack's voice say, "Sarah, calm down."  
  
She looked up and saw Jack, not a living dead creature. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
  
"What're ya doin' heah? An' where'd Pie Eater go?"  
  
"Oh Jack it was awful," she said, "there were these dead looking creatures walking around, one of them came after us and Pie Eater fought him off, that's the last I saw of him."  
  
Jack gave her an unsure look. "Walkin' dead people? Someone's been readin' Frankenstein one too many times."  
  
"But it's true, didn't you see them out there?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I was walkin' around Central Park when I heard ya screamin'. Dat's when I found ya."  
  
Sarah sighed as she let Jack lead her out of the house and walk her home. She knew what had happened, but she didn't care, now she was safe.  
  
+  
  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen I'll make you see  
  
+  
  
"Too bad Jack came when he did. We could've really scared her." said Specs as he removed the black around his eyes and put his glasses on.  
  
When they heard Jack come into the house, all four ran into a room and quietly left the house while he was with Sarah.  
  
"All I know is dis was da greatest prank I ever came up with." bragged Dutchy, causing the others to roll their eyes.  
  
They came to the spot where they left their newsie attire and quickly changed.  
  
"Hey what was dat bit about callin' me 'it'?" asked Bumlets, nudging Pie Eater.  
  
"Yer so sensitive Bum, dat was just a little thing. I was tryin' ta make it realistic."  
  
"No kiddin', wouldja rather he called ya 'dat bum'?" asked Specs.  
  
Bumelts snorted as he brushed the twigs out of his hair with his fingers then grabbed his wooden staff and walked back to the lodging house.  
  
"We better hurry if we wanna get back before Cowboy does." said Dutchy.  
  
They left Central Park and quickly made their way to the lodging house. On entering they saw Jack.  
  
"Pie Eater, what happened tonight?" he asked, a glare crossing his eyes.  
  
"Why? All I did was walk Sarah home an' then went ta Clancy's Bar with Dutchy an' Specs." explained Pie Eater.  
  
Jack heaved a sigh as he walked up the stairs to go to bed. He could see that his girlfriend might just be losing her mind.  
  
"Nice recovery Pie." said Specs, slapping the newsboy on the back.  
  
Pie Eater glared at Specs and said, "Don't call me dat."  
  
As he walked up to the bunk room, Specs looked at Dutchy and asked, "What's with him?"  
  
Dutchy laughed. "I bet he's still sore dat he had ta walk with Sarah."  
  
Specs grinned. "Yeah well now I bet she's gonna avoid Central Park at night. Ya never know when another Thriller night will come along."  
  
That this is Thriller, Thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare to try Girl this is Thriller, Thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller Thriller here tonight  
  
+  
  
Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize your neighborhood And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of Hell And rot inside a corpse's shell  
  
+  
  
The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the Thriller 


End file.
